


The Marine’s Girl

by Kattwyllie



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Abi & Y/N meet while Abi’s in the marine’s in Iraq
Relationships: Abigail Borin/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Abigail sighed in frustration, and then immediately winced in pain, clutching at her side. She was annoyed this was taking so long, and pissed off her Captain had insisted on her going to the hospital rather than just treating her injuries on sight. Her stubbornness was shining through as her main personality trait today and she wasn’t about to let up now, huff escaping her lips when the curtain was finally pulled back and you slipped in.

“I’m so sorry for the wait Ms….” Your eyes shot between her admittance paper and her uniform, “sorry, uh, no one put your rank on your paperwork.”

“It’s Sergeant, but just call me Abi.”

“Alright, Abi. I’m Dr. Summers, but you can call me y/n if we’re doin’ first names.” 

You flipped through her papers on the clipboard briefly, just the basic information and a tiny amount of triage that had determined her not in need of immediate attention. (Hence the long wait.) Tugging on a pair of gloves you plopped down onto the rolling stool, moving to her bedside.

“Alright, what’re we working with?” You asked, gently turning her arm in your hands, cautiously unwrapping the gauze, “you get hit?” Your eyes darted up to hers briefly,

“No, more like a routine drill gone wrong. I missed a jump, took one hell of a tumble, sliced my arm on a loose nail.”

“Hmm.” You grimaced at the thought, sure, you were fine with blood and wounds, but knowing how much that must’ve hurt in the moment wasn’t appealing. You surveyed the wound quickly before wrapping it back up, “you’ll need stitches, and I’m gonna have to give you tetanus shot to be safe. Anything else hurting? Did you hit your head at all?”

“No to the head, but my side..” Abi gestured to her farther side. Following her lead you leant over the bedside, pulling up her shirt to expose the darkening mark on her skin, you pursed your lips at the sight, your fingers gently pressing into the mark. She groaned quietly at your actions.

“How much does that hurt?”

“Seven?”

“Okay.” You pulled her shirt back down and stood back upright, “I’m gonna grab the suture kit to stitch that up, and grab the portable x-ray…or…find someone who knows where x-ray is to take you down there. I’ll be right back.” You’d all but stripped your gloves off when Abi quickly spoke.

“Uh, hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“Should I be concerned that you don’t know where x-ray is? Or that your badge says ‘visitor’?” You outwardly laughed at that, flipping your other badge to the front.

“I’ve got privileges. I promise I’m not some weirdo off the street who found a pair of scrubs and wanted to play pretend.” You smiled, “would be pretty stupid to do that in a military hospital anyways.”

“You new?”

“Technically, yeah. I’m from Doctors Without Borders, but you guys were seriously understaffed so I was pulled from the field to here until further notice. They preferred that rather than pulling in new kids who wouldn’t know how to deal with army level situations.”

“And now you’re stuck healing the people doing the bombings rather than helping the _innocent_ civilians?”

“Yeah….” You sighed, ducking your gaze before glancing back up with a small grin on your face, “but every so often a real cute Marine pops in to make up for it.”

Abi felt her cheeks flush the slightest as you grinned at her over your shoulder, ducking back through the curtain. When you returned you stitched her up swiftly, administering the appropriate shots and painkillers to help her manage the pain. She was still slightly annoyed at how long everything was taking, but understood now just how understaffed you were, giving you personally a bit of a break on the matter. You flitted off dealing with some other patients while you waited for her X-ray’s to come back, huffing in defeat when they finally did.

“Well Abi, it looks like you’re stuck with us for a couple of days.” You lead with the bad news as you re-entered the curtain.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, seriously?”

“Yes.” You chuckled, “one of your ribs is just cracked and it’ll heal fine but the other one’s broken.”

“It’s a broken rib, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah…they all say that…until it’s one bad move during an op or a drill and the rib punctures into your lung and you’re drowning on your own blood.” She groaned and tossed herself back onto the pillows, “and I have a feeling you’re more than likely to fib to your Captain and not take the adequate time to heal properly.”

“It comes with the job.” She half smirked at you in response and you smiled.

“You guys all need to chill a little more.” You quickly checked through her vitals, noting them into a chart. “Alright, someone’s going to come transfer you to an actual room and keep an eye on your stats.”

“They rushing you off somewhere else?” She asked, cocking a brow.

“I’m needed on an assist in the O.R.” You sighed.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who needs to chill.” She smirked and you shook your head in a small laugh.

“I’ll swing by on my way out to check on you.”

“Thanks.”

**  
It took longer than you’d expected to get everything wrapped up on your end in the O.R, breathing out a heavy sigh of relief when you knew you were finally done for the day. You changed, tossing what you needed into your bag and made your way out of the locker room.

Abi on the other hand spent some time sleeping, alternated with half paying attention to whatever t.v was in English and scrolling through her phone (and updating her Captain on her condition). Her eyes moved up from the small screen when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Hey.” You greeted quietly, “how ya feeling?”

“Better.” She smiled, “pain killers are definitely helping.”

You laughed softly, swinging the door nearly all the way shut as you moved closer to the bed, dropping your coat into a spare chair.

“You hungry?” You quirked a brow, “I know the patient food is pretty crappy, wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t eat much.”

“Like you wouldn’t fucking believe.” Abi pushed herself up more on the bed, pulling her legs up criss crossed in her lap.

“Well…don’t go blabbing to the other patients, and definitely not the nurses, I’m pretty sure I could get into mountains of trouble for this.” You pulled the fast food bag out of your duffle, hand delving in to pull out a few pieces.

“You snuck me in McDonald’s?! You fucking _angel_!” Abi gushed as you handed her the food.

“Played it safe with a burger, junior chicken and some fries, little bit of everything.”

“Why?” She asked softly, gaze meeting yours and you shrugged.

“Had a few friends who were out on the ships, said things like this were what they missed the most.” Crumpling the top of the food bag you shoved it back into your duffle, picking up your coat, “figured if you were stuck in here for a few days it was the least I could do.”

“You’re not staying? Your food’ll be cold by the time you get home.” You chuckled, 

“They’re putting me up at the hotel right cross the street, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“You bought me dinner, the least I can do is keep you company while we eat.” She protested, a small grin on her face.

“You sure?” You hesitated slightly, your coat dangling from your arm.

“Yeah.” She gestured to the chair, “besides, you called me cute and brought me dinner, mark me down as intrigued.”

“Okay.” You laughed, feeling your cheeks heat as you settled into a chair, pulling out your own food.

“What got you into Doctors Without Borders?” Abi asked over a bite of cheeseburger, glancing toward you.

“I finished my residency and had no idea what I wanted to specialize in. I knew I was helping, but felt I could do something more, ya know?” You shot her a glance, “one of our attendings had been an army doctor, he always said I had a knack for specializing in trauma so I started to look into it. Without borders just seemed more my style than actually working for the army. No..offence?” Abi laughed,

“None taken. There’s a reason I’m a marine. And for what it’s worth, I commend you for what you do.”

“Really?” Your brow furrowed, glancing up at her.

“Yeah.” She chuckled, “army, marine, people like me, I mean, we _choose_ to be heading into potentially very dangerous territory to do our jobs. We’re literally here to protect and fight when needed. But you, I mean, without borders? That’s about helping people who can’t afford it, or who don’t have access to any proper healthcare.”

“You’re not wrong.” You mulled over a few French fries, “my Mom was on vacation in Africa, fell down a flight of stairs and when she saw a medic they said it was just sprained. They threw it in a sling and called it a day, when she got home she found out it was actually broken. Maybe it kinda stems from that? I mean, a broken wrist is nothing compared to the shit I’ve seen.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Yeah….” 

Abi frowned at the way your eyes ghosted over, no doubt thinking back to the horrid images you’d seen in the field. As much as she’d had her own horrible scenes, she knew yours had to be worse, you were the one that was supposed to fix them all, that you had very limited amount of time to try and assess who needed the most help first and go from there. You probably lost more patients on a daily basis than she could even believe.

“Well I thank you for what you do, both here and in the field. It’s way more important than anything I’m doing.”

“Thanks.” You glanced up at her, holding her gaze with a warm smile. Part of you absolutely melted at the grin on her face, fuck was she ever beautiful, even in a hospital gown. The vibe in the room shifted slightly as she unwrapped her second burger, a slight glint in her eyes as she spoke again.

“So these cute Marines, they pop up often? You got one of your own?” You laughed heartily,

“You would be the first.” You half teased, tossing her a coy glance, “and considering I’d rather not be arrested over here, no, I don’t have one my own.” 

“Ugh. I feel you on that.” 

Abi rolled her eyes, as much as a lot of the world was behind on LGBT rights, in Iraq it was still a federal crime to have any kind of homosexual interaction, even if you weren’t a local. The Marines or without borders could only protect either of you so far and you’d both done everything you could to simply wait til you were home, or in a more safe space. But today, something had shifted, as if you were both willing to risk at least some part of your lives to spend time with the other. After all, you’d already snuck out to a McDonald’s and snuck it back into her room, and she was more than happy spending some extra time with you.

“Makes things a little more difficult, but I know it’ll work out in the end. I mean..that’s what they keep telling us right?” You half laughed, chucking your cheeseburger wrapper into the garbage can.

“They do.” Abi smiled at you, “but I think they’re right. I mean, you and I have seen a lot of shit, things at least somewhat work out in the end, right?”

“For the ones who believe with all their hearts and hope like no tomorrow, maybe?”

“Hey, don’t be a Debbie downer, I’m the one in the hospital bed.” Abi half teased, smiling as she was graced with a half smile from you.

“Sorry.” You sighed, “it’s just…been a long day.”

“Then go home.” She spoke softly, though you could nearly hear her sergeant commanding voice shining through, “don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. And I’m sure you’ll be back at some ungodly hour of the morning before I’m even awake.”

“You’re not wrong about that.” You chuckled softly, picking up your things. “Thanks Abi…this was a nice…break from reality for a bit.”

“Hey, I’ll be here all week.” She teased and you half rolled your eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep. The nurse told you about the pain med button?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “g’night y/n”

“Goodnight.” You shot her a small smile as you pulled on your coat, quietly shutting the door behind you as you left. You weren’t quite sure what was going on, or how you felt, but you knew that for the first time since you’d been in Iraq your heart was skipping a beat for an entirely different reason than normal, and for once, you weren’t scared to pursue it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days continued on much like the day Abi arrived in your hospital. You got there in the morning, did your rounds, checked on patients, made sure labs were up to date and then snuck her a cup of good coffee and an extra jello packet. You ended up doing most of your charting and paperwork while hiding in her room, keeping her company and swapping stories from both of your various world travels. 

The similarities helped bond you together, you’d both voluntarily stepped into a world of potential havoc, serving those who needed you the most. You’d seen your fair share of trauma and hurt, both physically and mentally, how both jobs (and other fields you interacted with) could practically destroy a person in a matter of seconds. It helped you having someone to talk to, having someone that you could call a friend after such a brief time period. When they’d pulled you from Borders they’d split up your team among various military hospitals and the only person you knew had barely started with Borders and so far, wasn’t fairing too well. 

Abi appreciated the company, immensely. She knew part of it was for your sanity, but she started to adore the way that mornings she’d sleep in she’d wake up to you quietly sifting through paperwork at the small coffee table. Often not realizing she was awake yet as you’d tug your lip into your mouth while you focussed on making the charts legible. She started to realize she’d smiled and laughed more in the last week than she had in months, and there was no doubt you were feeling the same. In a world of choas, things began to feel normal again.

This morning she’d had more than enough time to finish her breakfast by the time you came into her room, the briefest of knocks on the jam as you entered.

“Sorry.” You sighed out, “emergency appi.” Dropping a few charts down on the table you slipped the latte out from under your white coat, putting it on the table for her before you shucked the coat off, dropping it down to the couch.

“You don’t need to apologize for doing your job.” She half laughed. You shot her a grin as you flipped through her chart, double checking someone had updated all her vitals earlier while you were busy.

“Yeah well I don’t like making cute girls wait for their coffee.”

“Well maybe I don’t like distracting cute doctors from their work.” She smirked as you shook your head at her a grin on your lips as you moved up the bedside.

“I’m doing my job right now aren’t I? Gown.” You gestured, keeping the blanket raised over her while she lifted up the side to expose the ribs before you tucked the sheet back around, “it’s looking better.” You mused, lightly pressing into the bruise, feeling at the ribs underneath. How’s the pain? Any issues with the lowered meds?”

“None.” She smiled up at you.

“You not just bein’ cocky Sergeant?” Abi laughed at your teasing as she wrapped the gown back around her, shaking her head. “Arm?” The bandage had been removed that morning, leaving the row of stitches, it was still a little swollen but the redness had gone down and it looked to be healing fairly well.

“Assessment?” She cocked a brow at you and your smiled, moving back to her chart.

“Honestly, looks like you could be outta here by the end of the day.”

“Really?” Her heart leapt in her chest, part of her was excited to get out of the hospital, but she knew she wouldn’t be back in duty right away, it was all up to her C.O. The other part of her was disappointed, not that she was glad her injuries weren’t worse, but she wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to you yet. After all, the two of you had just barely gotten started.

“Yeah.” You scrawled your signature across the bottom of the page, “I want to wait until your x-rays come back, make sure that rib is where it’s supposed to be, but otherwise I’d say you’re cleared for desk duty.”

“Joy.” Abi rolled her eyes and you chuckled, giving her leg as a squeeze before you dropped down onto the couch.

You spent a little bit charting while you talked, it always helped you to not work in complete silence, so while you were paying attention to Abi’s stories, sometimes you’d accidentally zone out, focussing on the chart, blushing as you apologized to her. She was halfway through a story from prom night when your pager started blaring, you glanced at it quickly, your brow furrowing.

“What is it?” She asked as you quickly started getting things packed together.

“Code black.” Your eyes shot up to the t.v, the breaking news interrupting whatever mindless show had been on. You quickly grabbed the remote, switching on the English closed captioning (something Abi would have loved to discovered a week ago). “Fuck….” You muttered.

“An elementary school?”

“Yeah…” your eyes seemed glued to the screen, watching the thick black smoking billowing out of the structure, flames still engulfing corners, bursting through windows. The entire scene surrounded by emergency personnel and soldiers. Your pager blared through the room again, jolting you back to your senses, “I’ve gotta”-

“Yeah, go!” 

Abi waved you out of the room quickly, watching you jog off with a look of worry written across your face. While it wasn’t too unlikely to see things like this happen, especially on this side of the world, the knowledge that it had been a building full of innocent kids and teachers? Didn’t sit well with anyone. The Marine in her hated the fact that she was stuck in a hospital bed instead of on the scene, or at least helping out where she could. The hospital hallways became a flurry of noise, yelling in multiple languages, staff running in different directions while they prepared for the enslaught of patients in who knew what varying conditions.

**

When you said it felt like days later by the time you were ripping off your bloodied scrubs for what felt like the millionth time, you meant it. You’d clocked in at six that morning, the page had gone off shortly after nine thirty. Now, the sky was black, your entire body ached, you didn’t even want to think about how many surgeries or trauma rooms you’d been in, how much loss you witnessed. The waiting room was full of grieving families, worried soldiers, the air hung thick through the entire hospital. Gernys littered the hallways with less injured victims, most now asleep or knocked out from pain meds. 

Your body felt like lead as you moved through the halls, having collected your things already, bag slung over your shoulder, dragging you down even more. You reached Abi’s room and took a heavy sigh, squeezing your eyes shut tight, begging the tears to stay back until you made it outside. It was dark, the bed with a new inhabitant in it, an extra gerny with another patient in it in the extra space.

“Discharged her a few hours ago.” A voice quietly spoke from behind you. Turning you found a familiar nurse glancing up at you, “you signed off as long as the X-ray was clear, right?”

“Yeah.” You sighed, silently cursing yourself. “Thanks.” 

You gave them a tight smile, trudging your way to the door, swiftly wrapping a scarf over your head as you made your way out into the night. Why on earth didn’t you try to leave some kind of contact with her? You _knew_ she was probably going to be discharged today, and the chances of you seeing her again felt like it was slipping through your fingers.

You managed to make it through the hotel lobby and up to your room before the tears started, silently slipping down your cheeks as you stripped down and stepped into the shower. The water was probably all too hot, but you felt like you needed to scrub the entire week away, thankful more now than ever that you were guaranteed tomorrow off. Part of you felt stupid, as if you were crying over a girl you’d never even had, but when your eyes shut and the images of the E.R came soaring back to you, you assured yourself that you just needed a friend more than ever right now.

Wrapping yourself in a pair of sweats and a cozy pullover you climbed into the bed, flicking the t.v on to a channel you knew played trashy American television. Grumbling when you pulled out the bottle of brandy, it had barely two fingers left in it, but it would have to do. The tears staining your cheeks had barely dried when there was a soft knock at your door. Your face scrunched, glancing towards your watch, it was late, but it wasn’t that late. You figured it was another one of your doctors, probably one of the new ones who wasn’t adjusting too well after the day. Padding over to the door you double checked your face wasn’t too streaked and pulled it open.

“Abi?? What”-

“I figured you might need a drink.” She held up a full bottle of bourbon and you instantly stepped back from the door, letting her in.

“How…”

“Turns out my platoon’s out in the middle of the ocean right now. My C.O doesn’t want to send a chopper for a single recruit who’s stuck on modified anyway so I’m cooped up here until they dock.”

“My room?”

“Flashed a badge.” She smirked quickly before her face softened “you okay?”

“No…” you shook your head, glancing back to her, tears glassing in your eyes again and she’d be damned if she didn’t melt on the spot. The liquor quickly found a spot on the dresser, 

“C’mere.” Abi reached her arms out and you nearly shot into them, curling your body into hers while she wrapped around you, tucking your shrunken form under her chin. She tightened her embrace as she felt you start to shake lightly with cries.

“I couldn’t even tell you how many we lost….it was fucking horrible. I mean, I knew….I knew it was gonna be bad. But- -God…I can’t stop hearing the screaming.”

“I know…” 

Her lips softly hit the top of your head, her hands soothingly stroking up your back. One buried itself into your damp locks, holding you tighter to her. She let out a low breath, her eyes closing gently, nearly rocking you back and fourth. She’d seen her fair share of bad scenes, she knew just how lasting the effects could be and in that moment she was happier than ever that she’d managed to track you down. You would really need to not be alone right now. A few moments of silence minus the t.v in the background passed as your breathing started to come back to normal, you felt your chest flutter when you realized Abi had kissed the top of your head again, jolting you back to reality. You pulled away ever so slightly, glancing to her.

“Does it get easier?”

“To a point.” She half shrugged. Your breath nearly caught in your throat at the tender way her hand came to your cheek, thumb brushing away a few stray tears. “They all take time to process. And if it doesn’t affect you anymore…it’s time to get out.” 

“Understandable.” You somewhat awkwardly disentangled your limbs from her, “ _thank you.”_

“Anytime.” She smiled, her hand swiping the bottle of bourbon again, “drink?”

“Please.” You passed her your empty glass, noting the way she poured out a second one and you couldn’t help it, “you know you really shouldn’t be mixing alcohol with those pain meds.”

“Didn’t take any of the pain meds.” She replied, passing you the glass back as she took a sip and you huffed, rolling your eyes.

“Course you didn’t.” She chuckled softly, following your suit as you curled back up against the headboard. “Thought marine’s were supposed to be good at following orders.”

“Yeah well, sometimes its more fun to break them.”

“You’ve got that right.” You clinked your glass to hers, settling against her body, the warmth exuding from her and burning through you from the liquor calmed you, lulling you into a sense of peace that you needed like no tomorrow. 

An episode or two of t.v passed, Abi refilled your glasses, and then the attention was off the entertainment, back on each other, feeling more loosened up than back in the hospital room. Your legs were pulled up under you, turned slightly to face her. Her elbow was perched on the headboard, head resting in her hand while she spoke, soft smile on her face. Away from the grim light of the hospital, dressed in her own clothes she simply sparkled, especially as she laughed, the light dancing in her marble eyes. 

A grin split her cheeks as she caught you staring, pulling a blush from you as you ducked your head in a soft giggle. Your heart jumped into your throat at the feel of her thumb and forefinger under your chin, tilting your head back up to her, shifting closer to her instinctively. Her voice dropped, practically husking softly through the room.

“You know…you’re technically not my doctor anymore, it’s not breaking any rules.”

“Fuck the rules.” You murmured. Leaning into her hand as it moved to cup your cheek, your lips met hers hesitantly at first, finding the right rhythm before they began to dance with ease. It was on the short side, but it was sweet, a reassuring passion hidden behind it that you knew you’d end up exploring later on, pulling away with a smile on your lips. Abi leant in, pecking you gently again, stroking at your cheek.

“It’s late. No offence, but you look exhausted, you should get some rest.”

“That an order sergeant?” You teased and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

“Yes.” She kissed your forehead, encouraging you to bury yourself under the covers.

“If I go to sleep do you promise more kisses.” She couldn’t help but chuckle as you stifled a yawn through your words.

“Always.” She shifted to put the bourbon glasses down on the bedside table.

“Abi?” You murmured.

“Mmhmm?”

“Will you stay? Please. At least until I’ve fallen asleep?” You cracked open an eye and she could see the worries written in it, the thought of sleeping meant dreams, and after a day like today they were much more likely to be nightmares.

“I’ve got nowhere else I’d rather be.” She settled back on the bed, flicking off the light as she ducked under the covers, “tell ya what, I’ll even stay awake until I know you’re alright, okay?”

“Thank you.” You whispered, snuggling up against her lap, humming as her hand started to play with your hair.

As she watched you start to drift off, the small smile on your cheeks, burying yourself into her body she started to realize just how much of a blessing this extra time off was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Abi was used to waking up early, what she wasn’t used to was waking up in such a comfy bed, and she definitely wasn’t used to waking up this warm from being wrapped around another human. Her eyes stayed shut as she shifted closer to you, listening to your soft snores echoing through the room. She could feel your fingers loosely interlaced with the hand she had wrapped around your middle and she smiled, softly pressing a kiss into the back of your neck. You let out a sleepy sigh, pulling her arm tighter around you as your head buried deeper into your pillow. The floral scent of your freshly washed hair invaded Abi’s senses and within a few more moments she was back in a blissful sleep, smile still ghosting on her lips.

You were jolted out of your sleep less than an hour later when the hotel room phone began to loudly ring the sound bouncing off the walls for louder than necessary. Leaping your upper body from the bed, you nearly forgot Abi was there, wincing at the whiplash you got from her arm still being around you as you managed to pick up and slam down the receiver. 

“You got an iron grip ya know?” You grumbled, voice heavy with sleep as you dropped back down beside her, rolling to your back.

“Sorry.” She murmured, slowly blinking open her eyes, sheepish grin on her face.

“S’okay… I should’ve remembered to turn that off.”

“Mmm…” she yawned, pushing her hair off her face, “you had other things on your mind.”

“I’ll say.” You chuckled, laying a kiss in the palm of her hand, “you sleep okay?”

“Mmhmm. Much better without the racket of all those beeping machines.” Her face softened as she looked over at you, “any bad dreams?”

“No. Think I was so tired my imagination had nothing left.” 

“Good.” Her eyes searched through yours for any hint of the nightmares left from the previous day, her fingers daintily brushing back a few loose hairs, “I do believe you were promised more kisses…” smirking she leant in, lips meeting yours ever so softly. You hummed in appreciation, breaking the kiss after a moment.

“Give me two minutes. I really wanna brush my teeth.” Shoving back the covers you rolled out of the bed, rounding the bend to the basin. 

“Oh how’s that fair? You get to be minty fresh and I’m stuck with morning breath?” Abi called as she heard the water start to run. 

She let out a quiet yelp as a bottle of mouthwash came flying through the room at her, laughing at your tactics. Hearing the sound of the bathroom door click shut she used the sink in the kitchenette to freshen up briefly, leaving the bottle beside it before she half fell back into the bed again. Her body was still feeling the effects of her injuries and the medication, as much as she would’ve loved to return to the field, she knew she definitely wouldn’t have held up yet. She groaned at the thought, annoyed at being holed up for another likely couple of weeks, though that was completely forgotten when you rounded back into the bedroom area. You’d shed the sweater, just in a tank and loose sweats, the sunbeams breaking through the curtains illuminated your skin, the colouring of your eyes highlighted as your cheeks slipped into a grin.

“What?” You asked softly, sliding back under the covers towards Abi.

“Not a thing.” She smiled, a hand coming to your cheek as her lips met yours again. 

They moved with a lazy ease against each other, slowly and gently exploring as your arms wrapped around each other. Your tongue slid across Abi’s lower lip and her mouth dropped open for you to taste, her tongue rolling against yours, swallowing back the breath of pleasure you let out. The mint of your toothpaste tingled her senses, her tongue flicking at yours before her lips closed, sealing the kiss. Letting you catch a breath while she rolled you onto your back, lips meeting yours again. 

Your lips curved into a smile, eyes barely fluttered shut at the sensation of her body on you. The kiss felt like an absolute dream, a heavenly welcomed contact after so long of being alone, so long of pretending you were totally fine on your own. It felt almost strange that something as small and tender as a kiss could wash away so much of the stress and worry from the both of you. It was as if the world around you disappeared a little more with each movement of your lips, everything became a blur in the unknown except for the warmth of your bodies curled around each other. 

While some kisses could be compared to feeling fireworks going off around you in celebration, this kiss, theses kisses, were ones where the only thing that mattered was the person beside you, the only thought, the only feeling that mattered was that you were in her arms and she was in yours. It was a kiss that felt like it changed your world, that you suddenly knew exactly what you’d been searching for your entire life.

Abi’s hands delved under the hem of your tank top desirably slow, she was in no rush and neither were you. Her fingers tickled at your skin, pulling an adorable giggle from you as she explored your body, smiling against your lips, a huff of a laugh escaping into you at the way your stomach would tense under her fingers.

“This okay?” She purred and your eyes fluttered open. Her hair had fallen over her shoulders, hanging around her face as she leant over you, the sun now pouring in through the window casting her in such a glow she looked angelic and for a moment you were sure you were dreaming. 

“Absolutely.” You breathed out, your hand caressing the side of her cheek as she smiled. She leant into the touch before kissing your palm, nudging at you softly so she could shuck your shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

Leaning over you again she braced herself on her forearm while her lips kissed at yours again. Her other hand cupped under your breast, thumb tracing the under-curve of it, slowly rolling the tender flesh between her fingers, inching closer to your nipple. Your breathing laboured, breaking free of the kiss as she gently pinched at the swollen bud, bringing it to a peak. Your back arched off the mattress into her touch while she continued to toy with you. Her lips kissed across your cheek, ghosting over your neck, pausing when she hit the spot that made you shiver, a grin splaying across your cheeks. She switched hands, moving to the other side of your body to repeat her actions while she licked and kissed down your collarbone, nipping at the supple skin. 

“ _Abs…_ ” your voice was airy, nearly dreamlike. One hand half cupped her cheek, half sinking into her hair as she licked up the other side of your collarbone, the other one linking into the fingers that braced her on the bed. 

Her mouth moved lower, slowly but surely exploring every inch until it reached your nipple, sucking it into her lips. You gasped at the sensation, your hips suddenly rocking up against her body and she chuckled softly. Abi’s eyes glanced up, gaining contact with yours as her tongue lay a broad stripe between your breasts, surging forward to kiss you breathless before she shifted back down. 

It was a wonder that your skin was as heated as it was already, every action she performed was deliberate, an exploration. The way she kissed and nipped around your body a discovery of what made you tick, she left no fraction of your skin untouched and it exhilarated you. You’d never felt like this before, your chest nearly heaving by the time she reached your navel. Her lips softly yet firmly planted a kiss right above the hem of your pants and then she paused, the cool skin of her cheek resting against your heated stomach as her eyes bore up into yours, a brow every so softly raised in question. You nearly melted again in that moment, if she wasn’t the most beautiful creature on earth you were sure you were blind.

All it took was a soft nod from you and she kissed at your skin again before her hands tucked under the waistband, pulling the pants off your frame, not surprised to find you bare underneath. Eager to continue mapping out your body with her mouth she sat back further, nipping at the skin by your ankle, kissing a trail up your leg. Only once she had moved from your opposite thigh, all the way back down and then repeated her path back up did she settle between your legs. A hand raised to your heat, two fingers ghosting through your folds and your breath hitched. They traced around the edge of your clit before sliding back down, separating and spreading your lower lips.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” She murmured and you giggled.

Abi’s fingers repeated the action of sliding through your folds, this time delving in further, pushing in just the tips. The pads of her fingers drawing out even more of your wetness, spreading it around your pussy, coating your clit in your slick. You moaned quietly as her hand began to rock gently into your heat, her eyes trained on the way her fingers were so easily swallowed into you. She curved them intently, tapping and pressing while continuing to thrust, waiting until you let out a gasp, your hips rutting up against her and smiled. Repeating the action a few times just to make sure, your thighs clenched around her and she pulled her hand out.

A whine escaped from your lips at the empty feeling, but was very quickly replaced by a moan as Abi’s mouth sunk into your pussy. Her tongue lapped up your mess, groaning over the taste of your juices as she probed into your walls, curling and twisting, not wanting to let anything she could reach untasted. Heat surged through your body, prickling at your skin, a hand clenched into the bedsheets while the other one found its way back into her hair, half holding it back for her, half tightening for your sake as her mouth continued to tenderly fuck you. 

There was something so incredibly intimate about the way Abi ate you, the way she was savouring every last second of it, every last drop that you had to give. The way she sucked and lapped at you gave you not a single doubt in the world that she was enjoying it just as much, if not even more as you were. Her tongue slurped up as much as it could before her mouth moved up, wrapping around your clit and you cried out. When she felt the way your hips were so quickly bucking against her, her fingers slipped back into your pussy, thrusting and curling, your walls fluttering and pulsating around them. You felt her tongue begin to trace patterns around your beating nub, swollen and sensitive while her lips suctioned around it, pulling it deeper in and out of her mouth. 

The prickling beneath your skin started to burn, racing through your veins as it plummeted south, the pressure building with each tap of Abi’s fingers. Your body began to tremble, thighs shaking around her as your pussy clamped down around her hand. A few more heavy sucks of your clit and your cried out, trying to stay somewhat quiet, muffling your cries into your shoulder, your hips rocking up, stilling against her mouth. 

Gasping for air, the hand in her hair pulled her mouth off you. She laid her cheek on your thigh, her gaze switching between your heaving chest and head thrown back against the pillows and her fingers slowly and gently fucking you through your peak. When your body finally un-tensed her fingers slipped from you, letting you catch your breath as she sucked them clean. You trembled a few times as she crawled up the bed, wrapping the sheets back around your now chilled form. 

A calming silence filled with ease took over the room, Abi hummed as you curled around her body, her lips hitting the top of your head, hands daintily tracing patterns over your exposed skin. Your eyes fluttered shut in satisfaction as your breathing slowed, the gentle beating of her heart lulling you back into a blissful sleep.

*  
The quite rumble of the t.v first roused you from your slumber, the feeling of Abi’s fingers combing through your hair brought you back to life, rolling slightly off her as you stretched. Groaning as your body popped and cracked, your eyes scrunched shut, blinking a few times before you opened them to Abi smiling down at you.

“I was beginning to think I knocked ya out a little too hard.” She teased, you laughed at first and then gasped, shooting up to sitting.

“Oh God! I- I’m so sorry. I’ve just been so tired and that was”- Abi held a finger up to your lips, silencing you before she kissed you gently.

“Exactly, you were tired, you needed to be shown how appreciated you are.” She kissed you again, pulling you back into her side.

“But you didn’t…”

“It’s fine.” She smirked, “besides, I have a feeling I won’t be able to keep still and the last thing I’d want was for you to blame yourself for an out of place rib or torn stitch.” You half glared half smirked up at her,

“Thank you.” You kissed her shoulder, “you hungry? I was gonna order room service.”

“Sounds perfect.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent just as one would assume, you and Abi snuggled in each other’s arms as you flipped through the channel’s. Sometimes you would actually pay attention to the movie, others you’d end up sleeping through most of it. And then there were the hours that were spent with the t.v forgotten as you shared stories, played twenty questions and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

As the sun began to sink in the sky you assured Abi she was more than welcome to stay another night (or really, as long as she wanted), she joked that you had a much nicer room (work covered the basic rate, you splurged to have the kitchenette) and would much rather stay. Though she did end up ducking back to her room to make sure she had a couple changes of clothes and whatever essentials she would need for a few days at a time while you showered. That night, you were more than thrilled to be able to curl up together, falling into an even easier sleep than the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take very long for you and Abi to fall into a very comfortable routine with her in your hotel room. You’d often wake up together in the mornings, both used to rising before the sun was even a thought in the sky, for the first little bit you’d head down for your usual morning run or quick workout while Abi slept a little longer before starting on a simple breakfast for the two of you. Once you’d deemed her in good enough health after a quick rib check, she’d join you for some form of lower impact activity to help her not go stir crazy. Your showers were often shared and she’d always make sure to give you a warm kiss before you left for the day. 

The domestic feeling sunk in faster than either of you had expected, then again, that was to happen when you were all of a sudden, technically, living together. You encouraged Abi to help herself to basically anything you had in your room to help her from going insane all cooped up. While she was weaning off the pain meds you usually found her buried deep into one of your books, or working through Sudoku when you got home. As the days went on, you gave her a list of safe enough places to explore, and she offered to start picking up smaller grocery orders, taking on the role of the stay at home partner, often having dinner ready when you got home. Even if that meant the plate was in the microwave when you trudged in hours later than expected. 

Your evenings were spent exchanging stories, playing various rounds of twenty questions or would you rather? You broke out a deck of cards, teaching each other games you’d picked up over the years working in the field where entertainment opportunities were limited, a travel sized backgammon she usually kept on her as a distraction made for a nice learning experience for you. (Meaning, she whipped your ass basically every single time).

As one would imagine, free moments were filled curling in each other’s arms, some nights that was all you did, simply held each other. There were nights Abi would jolt awake, a nearly forgotten memory shoving its way to the forefront of her nightmare. The first time it happened the sudden movement scared the shit out of you, more so yelping as her elbow collided with your cheekbone. The noise brought her fully conscious and she was immediately apologetic but you couldn’t help but notice the way her hands were shaking when she brought you the bag of ice. You assured her your face was fine, that calming her racing heart was where your priority was. But Abi was more stubborn than you’d realized, only relaxing against your body in your arms once your free one was holding the compress to your already reddening skin. After that you tended to stir awake just before a nightmare would take over, able to coax her down without waking her up, a gentle hand playing with her hair or soothing across her back. She admitted she felt bad about waking you, but you assured her most of the time you were still half asleep yourself. 

For Abi, moments like this were strange, few and far between before you came into her life. She was used to cold bunk rooms, breaking awake in a sweat and having to shove it back down out of sheer embarrassment. The lucky nights were the ones she was able to escape up to the ship deck, or out into the cool night air, the wind bringing the panic and anxiety coursing through her veins down as the air chilled her. The salty smell of the sea, the sound of the waves crashing against the boat calming her, lulling her back into a state of peace before she could finally return to bed. 

Now, she had you. She had your voice softly cooing to her, telling her it was okay, that she was safe. She had your arms securely wrapping around her, the feel of your lips tenderly kissing her forehead. And honestly, she’d never felt more safe or protected in her life. Something stable, something like this, someone like you, was exactly what her subconscious had been begging for for years.

You were surprised that you became so accustomed to sharing your space and time with someone. Especially in such a small space, though, you were adjusted to living in smaller prior to the move into the city. It warmed your chest the days you came “home” to find Abi doing the best she could in the tiny kitchenette to have a good meal ready for you. Hell, it made you smile just seeing her in your space, knowing that she was there for you when you’d had a long day. 

It didn’t take her very long before she was instantly able to tell when the day had been less than favourable. You’d sink yourself into her arms, much like that first night you’d spent together and to your extreme relief she would simply hold you, swaying you until you were ready to either talk about it, or shower away the day. She surprised you with just how intimate and tender she could be, either filling the tub with warm water, tucking herself behind you, holding you to her or stepping into the shower with you. Her hands soothed into your scalp, massaging in shampoo and conditioner, the words not even needed to be spoken. 

Somehow, your similar yet drastically different paths in life had you able to nearly completely understand each other.

The nights you enjoyed the most, aside from the ones where you’d laugh until your sides ached, were the ones truly buried in each other’s bodies. You were more than eager to explore every inch of exposed skin, eyes, fingers, lips and teeth didn’t leave an inch undiscovered. There were nights you barely slept, the desire to watch the other come undone yet again too powerful to want to give in to slumber. Abi had made you feel things in a few short weeks you didn’t even realize was possible of your body, you ached in the most delicious way and you wouldn’t have it any other way. She’d almost forgotten what life was like outside the three small blocks around the hotel, what it was like waking up and not having your adorable face next to her. 

But you both knew something like this was too good to be true. You knew from the moment Abi showed up at your hotel room door that the day would come where she would be cleared back for active duty. You both somehow let the time slip through your fingers, not realizing how long it had been until the day hit.

You shoved open your hotel room door, kicking it shut behind you, your head glancing up to find Abi perched on the edge of the bed. Her chin was in her hands, her gaze landing on the t.v, but you could practically see the emptiness in them from the doorway.

“You okay?” You asked softly as you shed your outer garments, your bag finding home in a spare chair. Abi took a second before tearing her gaze away, looking up at you, her voice almost groggy.

“Yeah.” She sighed, picking up folded paper from the bed, “they’re coming to pick me up in the morning.”

“I know.” You breathed out and she furrowed her brow at you, watching as you pulled out an envelope from your bag, “last task of the day was signing off on your medical report. Your C.O’ll need that.” You handed it to her and she reluctantly took it. Part of her believed that if she was missing it, maybe she could stay, but then again, that thought was ridiculous, wasn’t it?

“Thanks.” Her fingers slipped the documents together, dropping them into the duffle lying on the floor. Hesitantly, you stepped toward her, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, you relaxed slightly as her hand instinctively curled into yours.

“What now?” Your voice was barely above a whisper, not really even wanting to ask the question.

“I dunno.” Her shoulders slumped, “thought this part would be easier…”

“Would a cheeseburger help?” You asked, a small grin on your cheeks as you turned your head toward her and she laughed softly at the memory of your first day in the hospital.

“Yeah.” Her lips hit the side of your head, “I think it would.”

You were sure to kiss her forehead before you moved from the bed, grabbing the bag of food from your bag. Abi shifted on the bed so she was cross legged facing you, sitting, you mirrored her pose, the food spread out between you as you mulled over your futures. 

“This doesn’t have to be goodbye.” She stated blankly and you cocked a brow.

“It’s not exactly like I can come down to the barracks to hang out.”

“No.” She sighed wearily, “I don’t have a phone out there either, but this is still my port city. They do mail pick ups and drop offs weekly, we could try that? And I’m sure there’ll be more than a few hospital transfers I could volunteer to oversee.”

“You don’t have to give up your active duty hours just to see me.” You smiled and she returned it, her hand reaching up to stroke at your cheek.

“It’s not giving up if I want to. Besides…” she shrugged, “it’ll get me some brownie points, look like I’m really watching out for the team.” You laughed, 

“But you’re really just sneaking off to see your secret girlfriend?”

“I guess you could say that.” She smirked and you felt your cheeks heat. 

“It won’t be the same.” You murmured, the sudden thought of coming home to an empty hotel room crunching at your chest.

“I know…”

“If…this is it…I feel like we shouldn’t waste any time…” your hand interlaced with hers, pulling you to her, only waiting a moment for her to protest before your lips met hers in a tender kiss. 

Abi returned it, shifting so you gently fell onto the bed beneath her, her tongue swiped at your mouth, delving in, eager to taste every inch of you before she left. That night was unlike any before, instead of exploring each other, you were memorizing each other’s bodies, the warmth of them against you, the feel of her lips on your heated skin. The way your fingers tickled up her sides while you lay a trail of soft kisses up her spine, burying into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her, begging your mind to never forget it. It was hours later, exhausted and blissed out that you were curled in each other’s arms, soft snores echoing into the room, your bodies pressed as tightly to each other as humanly possible, aching to hold onto the touch for as long as you could.

*

A quiet shuffling pulled you from your sleep, the sun barely peaked through the curtains, a pinkish glow casting over the room. On your stomach your head rolled toward the offending noise, watching Abi for a moment as she straightened her tie.

“Looking good Sergeant.” You murmured, her eyes meeting yours through the mirror as she smiled.

“Thanks.” She chuckled, crossing over to the bed, sitting on the edge as you propped your head up on your elbow.

“Never realized I had a thing for women in uniform.” You teased as she leant down, kissing you gently, her hand caressing your cheek.

“Sorry I woke you.” She pecked at your lips again, “I wanted to let you sleep as long as I could.”

“Mmm…it’s fine.” Your hand stroked its way down her arm, fingers coming to fiddle with the buttons on her cuff. “I’m gonna miss this.” Your eyes dared to glance up at her, “I’m gonna miss _you._ ”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Her hand cupped the back of your head, lips hitting your forehead, stilling there as you absorbed the embrace for a moment. “I’ll be back before you know it.” You shifted up so you were sitting next to her, clutching the sheet to your body.

“Do me one favour?”

“Yeah?” Abi’s hand curled under your chin, tipping your face to hers. She was taken aback at the small shimmer of tears in your eyes.

“I know…I know you can’t promise this, but please….I don’t ever want you showing up on my operating table.”

“I’ll do absolutely everything in my power not to.” Her hand squeezed at yours, kissing you softly again.

“Just stay safe out there okay?”

“You too.” Her eyes met yours with complete sincerity, “I’m not the only one taking a risk here.”

“I know.” Your forehead met hers gently, a world of unspoken words, of silent prayers wrapping around the two of you. Abi’s watched started beeping and she sighed heavily, taking the time to kiss you once more before silencing it.

“Stay outta trouble.” She smiled.

“Try not to break another rib.” You half teased, pulling a soft laugh from her as she pulled open the hotel room door. The faintest whispers of ‘ _bye’_ floating through the air as you watched it swing shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The first couple of nights after Abi left were pure fucking torture. You’d gotten more than used to having someone else in the bed with you, now every noise in the hall or outside the window made you jump, every second that went by you were more and more aware of just how alone you were. You did your best to bury yourself in work, it’s not like that was hard to do after all. You hated the fact that you and Abi were technically still an item? While being separated? It honestly confused you a little bit, and it confused Abi. You were both more than aware of your feelings, of each other’s feelings, you wanted to be together but your careers had you in separate places. While you wanted nothing more than to come home to her again, you knew she was out doing what she needed to do, what she was passionate about, and you loved that for her. Things were further complicated by the struggle of communication, you hated that phone calls weren’t a thing and wished there was a way that at least emailing could keep you in touch. Abi however didn’t have that access, so you stuck with the pen pal situation you’d agreed upon.

When the first letter came, you’d honestly forgotten about the deal, a nurse handing you the envelope while you checked over your charts for the day. It got shoved into a pocket, and later tossed into your bag as you went about your day. It was only once you were back at the hotel that you actually opened it. Your heart bursting at the memory of Abi buried in your arms. Her words were scrawled across the paper with ease, and a slight messiness to it that made you think she was writing at night, likely in the dark of the ship deck while she couldn’t sleep, the ocean attempting to calm her. You quickly wrote back, although you didn’t have much to update her on, your life suddenly feeling very bland and un exciting. You did your best not to repeat yourself a thousand times about how much you missed her, and started to hope no one on her end would be screening incoming mail, some of this was much racier than you had planned. As it worked out with the mail day scheduling you got a letter about once every two weeks, always writing Abi back on the same schedule. 

The first time she showed up at the hospital with one of her squad you’d almost missed her. Your shift was just wrapping up, it was only because you’d left a water bottle at the E.R’s nurse station that you circled back. Unfortunately for her marine, there was a broken leg that required surgery (which would be followed up by an honourable discharge) fortunately, that gave the two of you more than enough time to escape off to an on call room. 

It only took a second for the door to be locked, and only a moment longer than that to collapse down against one of the beds, eagerly rediscovering each other’s bodies. Abi, broken rib now healed, did anything but hold back, pulling as many orgasms from you as possible. You both knew time was limited, that it would be short lived, but while you had each other, you were going to make the best of it. You curled against her, relishing in the feel of her fingers carding through your hair, humming in satisfaction when her lips hit your head. The steady beat of her heart had you relaxed, nearly asleep by the time your pager went off. 

It felt like it had been mere minutes since you’d seen each other in the waiting room yet also felt like you’d been buried in each other’s arms for hours. Slowly and silently you detangled from each other’s limbs, pulling on pieces of clothing and fixing stray hairs, the need to be presentable a large one. Before your hand reached for the doorknob it reached for Abi, wrapping your body around hers, letting out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around you. The hug was full of all the unsaid words, the emotion and feelings you had for each other, you knew this was going to be tricky from the moment you decided it meant more than a few nights of sex. It wasn’t the distance or lack of communication that bothered either of you, it was the complete uncertainty of never knowing when you would see each other again. There was always the risk of you being in a surgery or not working when Abi popped up with an injured marine, and you hated that it was at the expense of someone getting hurt that you were able to see one another. 

Her hand gently caressed at your cheek, lips melding against yours while your arms tightened around her waist, memorizing the feel of her body against you. She pecked your cheek softly, 

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Stay safe.” You warned, kissing her once more before ducking back out the doorway.

And it was exactly like that your relationship continued on, while it wasn’t ideal, it was what you could have, and you treasured every minute of it. Sometimes that Abi ended up in town it was fiery, a second not wasted before you were naked under the covers, getting the true taste you’d been aching for for weeks. Other visits were softer, just time spent together, the endorphins coming just from holding each other, talking through particularly rough days that you’d had since you’d seen the other. Sometimes you would sneak a few extra pudding cups from the food carts, indulging in the treats while you played a round of cards and told old stories, simply escaping from the reality around you for a few hours. 

You were careful, as you had to be, always making sure to use an on call room away from the main hustle and bustle, triple checking that the door was locked and _always_ setting multiple alarms in case you fell asleep. Most of your time was private, behind closed doors, but there were some occasions where Abi wasn’t there for very long, meaning you had just enough time to share a lunch hour and then it was back to work.

You lucked out when Abi’s vacation days had piled up enough that her Captain practically forced her to use them. It took a lot of last minute paperwork on your end, but you managed to escape off to Greece for five days of pure bliss. There was a little more freedom not being surrounded by coworkers or sneaking around the hospital on company time, not a care in the world while you were in the privacy of your own little villa. Laying against each other while watching the sun sink over the ocean, drinking far too much wine, simply being at peace. 

Like everything, your little escape came to an end before you were ready for it to, returning back to Iraq and back to work before you were mentally willing to. But you both had important jobs to do, and you were more than well aware of it, saying a soft ‘see you soon’ at the airport before you were thrust back into the real world once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was fortunate for Abi’s troop, but very unfortunate for you that things seemed to be very calmed down out there, or they were just minor injuries that were being treated on sight. It was over a month later when you finally got another interaction that wasn’t through a piece of paper. Not surprisingly, you barely made it into the on call room before your hands were all over each other. The lock got flicked and Abi was on you, pinning you to the wall, her thigh between your legs. Her kiss was fiery, full of passion as her tongue delved into your mouth, rolling against yours with fever. You ground your body down against her thigh, moaning into her mouth at the friction on your clit, your hands scrambling to get the buttons on her shirt undone.

Abi broke the kiss, her lips trailing across your jaw, her hands slipping under your scrub top, swiftly pulling it off and tossing it behind her. 

“God I missed you.” She murmured between kisses, you practically whimpered at how husked her voice was, your hips grinding down heavier on her thigh as her lips tickled down your neck. 

Your hands finally managed to shove her shirt off her shoulders, it dropped to the floor behind her as she stepped back, letting you off the wall. You chased after her for another kiss while her hands tugged at your pants, by the time the back of your knees hit the bed you were both bare, collapsing down against it.

Abi was quick to straddle you, her pussy landing on your bare thigh while her fingers tickled down your skin. You groaned into her kiss as she pinched at your nipples, your hands mimicking her actions on her own chest. Breaking the kiss with a gasp you threw your head back into the pillow as her fingers swiped through you, briefly circling at your clit before sinking into your pussy. Whining out as they scissored and twisted against your walls, your lips found a home on her neck, biting and sucking at the tender skin, fully ready to leave a mark for her. She moaned out when you flexed your thigh, her hips rolling steadily against it, working herself towards her own peak while she fingered you to yours. 

Her breath caught in her throat at a particularly heavy drag of her clit while your teeth sunk into her neck. Her hand picking up it’s speed and intensity within you, curling and tapping with each thrust, rolling her hips into you in the same rhythm. Your arms wrapped around her, cupping at her ass, encouraging her to thrust faster, harder. Her head dropped down in a whimper, her lips wrapping around your nipple, sucking it into her mouth, scraping ever so faintly against it with her teeth. The heat raced through you, your pussy fluttering around her fingers. A quiet string of moans escaped your lips, buying yourself into the crook of her neck as your body began to tremble under hers. Your hands clenched at her skin, thighs shaking around Abi. Her hips began to stutter on your thigh, gasping and panting onto your skin. Your peaks hit at roughly the same instant, small cries bouncing off the walls as your bodies stilled against each other. 

“God did I ever fucking miss you.” You muttered, sighing at the feel of Abi’s lips trailing across your shoulder. She mumbled out a laugh, nipping at your skin while your hand caressed at her cheek, pulling her in for a lazy kiss.

You knew you had more time today, lazy breathless kisses while you recovered slightly before pulling as many orgasms as you could from the other. Your fingers and mouths memorized the other’s body, relishing in the taste, humming in satisfaction at the sounds you managed to make them make. It didn’t take long for either of you to be completely exhausted, wrapped into each other, hands idly tracing patterns against skin or playing with hair. Your eyes fluttered shut first, Abi’s steadying heart beat lulling you into a peaceful sleep, though she wasn’t long after you.

*

The sound of a code going off in the hallway jolted you from your sleep, the sound of footsteps racing through the hall worrying you. While you were technically done your shift, everyone was basically always on call. Leaning over the edge of the cot your hand scrambled for your pants, unravelling the fabric to find your pager. The multiple missed pages caught your eye and you instantly panicked, half stumbling from the bed in an attempt to get redressed while you picked up the phone by the door.

“What…” Abi mumbled from the bed as she rubbed at her eyes and you shushed her. She watched the way your face fell while you had a brief conversation with whomever was on the other end. Hanging up, you came back to the bed, scooping up mixed items of clothing on your way before dropping down beside her, your head in your hands briefly. “What?” She repeated.

“They lost your guy on the table.” You lifted your gaze to hers, “I’m so sorry.” She sighed heavily, pushing herself up to sitting, starting to pull on pieces of clothing.

“I knew it didn’t look good.”

“That’s not all.” You grimaced and she froze in her movements, “…your C.O’s here…he’s looking for you.”

 _“Fuck!”_ She shot up from the bed, pulling things on as fast as she could to keep them presentable.

“Just…say someone with a soft spot for the army said it was gonna be a long surgery and offered you an on call room to catch some rest in. We’ve done it before with troops who’ve been on duty for too long.”

“That still won’t keep me completely out of trouble.” She muttered and your heart sank at the worry etched across her face. She quickly checked herself in a mirror before turning back to you, stroking your cheek before kissing you gently, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.” You mustered up a smile, kissing her chastely once more before she darted from the room.

Abi knew she was going to get reprimanded for this, as the superior officer, she was responsible for that marine the moment they left base until they got back. Obviously, she couldn’t control the extent of his injuries, or what happened on the operating table, but she was still supposed to be the one in the waiting room. The one who was to make the phone call to the family, to their C.O, and to make it worse she knew this Marine had a wife that lived over here with him. Her heart pounding in her chest as she rounded into the waiting room, her chest seized up at the sight of her C.O beside a woman who looked completely broken and empty. His head glanced up at the movement and the look in his eyes was enough to make her gulp, her hands shaking slightly as she approached. She could only hope that she wasn’t about to be stripped of her title.


End file.
